


Festevidad carmesí.

by UnPsicoticoMas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gore, Homosexual, M/M, Navidad, Obsession, Psychopath, Sociopath, almost love, hate use much tags to be readed, muerte - Freeform, obsesión, psicópatas, sangre, sociópatas, víspera de navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPsicoticoMas/pseuds/UnPsicoticoMas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Esa noche, al menos un corazón dejaría de latir en aquel apartamento».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festevidad carmesí.

 

 

 

El frío le traspasó la ropa, penetró por los poros de su piel y vibró a través de sus huesos. Collin suspiró, frotando sus manos entre sí con el propósito de obtener una ínfima tibieza, antes de acercarlas a su boca y respirar sobre sus palmas. Sus intentos eran en vano; había demasiado frío en aquellos momentos, a tal punto que su respiración era una nube de vapor y sus articulaciones estaban entumecidas. Necesitaba un refugio donde calentarse.

Luego de acomodarse el gorro de lana azul, refugió ambas manos entre sus muslos al tiempo que se encogía sobre sí mismo. Alzó la mirada mientras castañeaba. Admiró la nieve acumulada en techos, autos, aceras y bancas, y las luces coloridas parpadeando en las ventanas, serpenteando entre los barrotes de los balcones, decorando los árboles navideños. Por encima de su cabeza colgaban numerosas guirnaldas, conformadas por un grueso listón rojo, flores doradas con grandes hojas de plástico y un par de muérdagos. Su gesto se descompuso en una mueca de asco al imaginar las parejas que intercambiaron saliva ahí.

Maldijo para sus adentros la tan esperada Víspera de navidad. Mientras muchos estaban en casa con sus familias, cenando, viendo televisión, tomando vino, intercambiando regalos, haciendo cualquier cosa que normalmente se hacía en Nochebuena, había otros que estaban solos por diferentes motivos. Él, por ejemplo, estaba en una estación de autobuses desde hacía unos veinte minutos, aguantándose el frío, seguro de que pescaría un resfriado, el cual le dejaría incapacitado de disfrutar con una gran sonrisa radiante –como dijo su padre– las festividades de unión familiar.

―Unión familiar ―musitó, su voz tiritando con las palabras llenas de ironía.

Su hermano era tan unido a la familia que le tenía esperando en la calle muriéndose de frío desde hacía quince minutos. Cuando llegó, le envió un mensaje avisándole haber llegado a la ciudad, y no fue hasta cinco minutos después que Daniel se dignó a responderle de ir en su búsqueda para pasar un tiempo de hermanos como desde hacía tres años –cuando su hermano marchó de su ciudad natal a empezar su propia vida– no tenían. Aunque, en realidad, nunca fueron tan unidos.

Y ahí estaba, dieciséis minutos ya desde aquel cálido mensaje. No veía señales de su hermano, o ninguna otra persona por ahí, y no tenía ningún otro sitio donde ir. Le tocaba esperar. Después de todo, estaba en una ciudad que no conocía y la gran posibilidad de perderse por querer ir a buscar el departamento donde vivía Daniel no estaba en sus planes. Incluso si su hermano tardaba una eternidad, Collin debía soportar allí. Quizás para cuando Daniel apareciera, él ya habría entrado en coma.

Suspirando, llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo y sacó su celular. 9:49pm. Era tarde, mucho más para un chico de dieciséis años esperando solo en una parada de autobuses, en lo que parecía ser una calle – _una manzana entera_ , se corrigió– fantasma. Sin embargo, poco le importaba quién pudiese estar por allí a tales horas; tenía una navaja desplegable escondida en el dobladillo de su pantalón para defenderse si era necesario, fuese de quien fuese.

Revisó la bandeja de mensajes y entró en la conversación con su hermano. Le había enviado unos veintisiete mensajes exactos en todo el tiempo transcurrido. Ahora, impacientado, quería enviarle otro, pero sus dedos ligeramente tullidos no colaborarían en nada. En lugar de siquiera intentar escribirle, seguro de que su hermano ni le leería, guardó su celular y se inclinó hacia la mochila de viajes en el puesto a su lado.

Abrió la cremallera y rebuscó entre las prendas algo más que le ofreciese calor. Dio con un grueso sweater de lana gris con un estampado del rostro de Mickey Mouse. Solía usar ese sweater a la hora de dormir, técnicamente era su pijama. La idea de ser visto por alguien usando eso en la calle, no le agradaba del todo, pero una frase que escuchó una vez hacía un tiempo se reprodujo de forma automática en su cabeza: « _En tiempos difíciles, hasta el diablo come moscas_ ».

Dejó la prenda sobre el puesto continuo, encima de la mochila, antes de ponerse en pie y liberarse del abrigo que llevaba. Debajo, usaba una camiseta de tirantes y otras dos normales. Cuando el abrigo se fue, al instante la fría brisa nocturna le azotó el cuerpo entero; la piel de gallina le acarició las extremidades como un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Resoplando en respuesta al frío y tirando el abrigo sobre la banca, se apresuró a ponerse el sweater. La prenda pronto le brindó una acogedora calidez. Se dio la vuelta para tomar de nuevo el abrigo.

―Lindo sweater ―dijo una voz detrás de él, haciéndole respingar en el acto. Se giró rápido, con los ojos muy abiertos como llevaba una mano al pantalón, agarrando por encima de la chaqueta el duro bulto donde tenía la navaja. Estaba listo para usarla si tenía qué.

Pero el miedo se extinguió con una asombrosa velocidad cuando se topó con un chico de, al parecer, su misma edad. Sintió un incipiente interés en su interior, como dejaba la navaja oculta en su sitio, alejando la mano de ésta con cautela. Escudriñó al muchacho. Delgado, un poco más bajo a él, de piel ligeramente bronceada, apariencia fuerte, cabello café hasta la mitad del cuello e intensos ojos verdes. Era lindo, un poco guapo también. La cálida sonrisa que portaba fue el centro de su atención; era muy entusiasta, feliz... e hipnótica, así como las líneas de expresión a los costados de la boca rojiza.

―¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte ―exclamó el recién llegado retrocediendo unos pasos, alzando las manos en señal de paz. Cierta preocupación brilló en el fondo de las pupilas de aquel chico. Collin se sintió un estúpido por su reacción y por haber asustado también al lindo muchacho.

―No, no. Tranquilo, sólo..., me tomaste por sorpresa ―explicó, para luego sonreír en un intento por quitarle gravedad al asunto. El otro le correspondió el gesto mientras bajaba las manos. Parecía más tranquilo.

―¿Qué haces solo por las calles tan tarde, en especial en Nochebuena? ―inquirió, arqueando una ceja como guardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón que llevaba. El chico vestía casi todo de negro –guantes, pantalones y zapatillas–, a excepción de una chaqueta roja algunas tallas más grandes; por el cuello de ésta, pudo distinguir una acolchada camiseta blanca de algodón.

―Larga historia, pero digamos que se debe a mi padre por hacerme venir aquí y a mi hermano por no venir a buscarme ―respondió Collin, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces solo por las calles en Nochebuena? ―preguntó con un ápice de picardía en su tono. El moreno le sonrió, entre divertido y satisfecho; Collin lo tomó como una buena señal.

―Vengo de una mala fiesta que hizo mi clase. Gente bebiendo, besándose, casi teniendo sexo mientras fingían bailar, algunos borrachos riéndose, otros llorando, peleando, tumbados por ahí... ―una mueca se apoderó del gesto del muchacho―. En fin, todos salvajes. Un asco.

―Quizás alguien coló drogas.

―Si no conociera a los de mi clase, ni me imaginaría algo así. Pero los conozco —rió, y Collin no evitó sonreír en respuesta—. La gente por aquí es muy alocada. O tal vez yo soy un aguafiestas.

―No me pareces un aguafiestas... ―le contradijo Collin―. Me resultas muy interesante ―la risa escapada de los labios del moreno le dejó embelesado. Pudo identificar en el fondo de las pupilas del de ojos verdes un peculiar brillo de emoción, mientras éste parecía examinarle durante unos largos segundos.

Finalmente, el moreno extendió una mano hasta él.

―Aiden ―se presentó, mostrando una blanquecina hilera de dientes rectos. Collin le estrechó la mano, un poco más pequeña en comparación con la suya.

―Collin ―dijo antes de soltar perezosamente la mano de Aiden.

El amortiguado sonido de unos pasos crujiendo sobre nieve llegó a los oídos de Collin, quien de inmediato alzó la mirada. Por detrás de Aiden, desde el otro lado de la calle, vislumbró la silueta de un hombre con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. Apenas pudo distinguirle bien, hasta el momento en el cual fue iluminado por las farolas de la calle. Tendría alrededor de diecinueve años, supuso. Era alto – _muy alto_ –, de piel clara, cabello negro y musculatura plana notable aun con las varias capas de ropa. Conforme se aproximaba, pudo notar la incipiente barba, algunos lunares esparcidos por el rostro y cuello, y el hipnótico color café de sus ojos. Era guapo, inclusive sexy, se permitió admitir.

Collin llevó de inmediato una mano hasta su pantalón, sus dedos palpando encima de su sweater el lado sobresaliente de la navaja. Fuese quien fuese aquel sujeto, si no los pasaba de largo, si buscaba problemas, Collin no tendría ningún inconveniente en intimidarlo con la esperanza de que se marchara antes de ser instado a hacer algo más drástico para alejarlo. Mantuvo la mano sobre el bulto de la navaja, esperando.

Aiden frunció el ceño hacia Collin unos instantes, antes de bajar la mirada hasta su mano apretando sobre el sweater de Mickey. Notó el delgado bulto allí, el cual parecía perderse dentro de sus pantalones. Una chispa le brilló en los ojos de repente. Se giró entonces, para ver a quien sabía Collin tanto miraba. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Aiden al ver al chico alto acercándose a ellos; sabía que no soportaría mucho antes de ir con él.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó el recién llegado, alzando la vista y, luego de fijarla un instante en Aiden, clavándola en el rostro de Collin, receloso.

―Sólo está esperando a su hermano, quien vendrá a buscarlo ―respondió Aiden. Había un ápice de excitación en su tono de voz.

―¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó Collin sin apartar la mirada de la del chico alto.

―Es un amigo mío, vinimos juntos de la fiesta cuando te vi poniéndote el sweater y me acerqué para saber qué hacías afuera tan tarde, si tenías algún problema ―dijo. Después de unos segundos, Aiden se quitó de en medio de ambos―. Collin, él es Finn. Finn, Collin ―los presentó. Finn tardó unos instantes, pero extendió una mano, grande y fuerte, hacia él, la cual estrechó con firmeza.

―Aiden ―llamó Finn después de soltar la mano de Collin―, ¿podemos irnos ya? En serio hace frío ―dijo, guardando las manos en su abrigo.

―Pero... ―comenzó Aiden―, ¿qué hay de Collin? No podemos dejarlo aquí solo a estas horas ―Finn observó unos momentos al moreno, para luego mirar a Collin.

―Dijiste que tu hermano venía por ti, ¿no? ―le preguntó Finn, arqueando una ceja en su dirección. Collin asintió.

―Aunque creo que ese idiota no vendrá ―dijo, sacando del abrigo que aún tenía en mano su celular. 9:59pm―. Quizás me toque averiguar dónde vive ―comentó al guardar el aparato en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su jean antes de proceder a vestir el abrigo.

―¿No eres de aquí? ―cuestionó Finn, frunciendo el ceño.

―No. Vine para pasar navidad con mi hermano mayor, obligado por mi padre ―explicó―. Esos idiotas me hicieron viajar en avión, tomar el metro y luego un autobús hasta llegar aquí para morirme de frío ―se quejó. Aiden y Finn intercambiaron una mirada.

―Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros, aunque no iremos a ninguna casa, ni siquiera tenemos pensado dormir hasta mañana ―dijo Aiden.

―¿Adónde irán?

―A comprar algo de beber y después al molino abandonado ―respondió Finn, señalando con la cabeza a la izquierda. Collin siguió con la mirada la dirección, hasta ver a lo lejos la silueta del molino y sus aspas inmóviles. Estaba ubicado más allá del límite de los edificios, hasta donde podía ver. Se extrañó un poco ante la idea.

―Es genial ―la voz de Aiden llamó su atención. Al concentrarse en él, pudo notar la excitación en el rostro de éste―. Desde allí se puede ver toda la ciudad, la vista es muy hermosa en esta época. Ya sabes, luces, adornos, nieve, paz... ―una sonrisa le iluminó el gesto―. ¿Quieres venir? ―cuestionó. La forma en la cual le miró resultaba casi suplicante.

Collin se lo pensó un momento al dirigir su mirada de vuelta al molino. ¿Qué tenía de malo pasar un rato con quienes podían ser sus amigos durante su estadía? Tal vez podría incluso acercarse un poco más a Aiden. Su hermano no llegaría, de seguro estaba durmiendo luego de haberse tomado una botella entera de bourbon o coñac, o mitad de ambas. Esperarlo sería una idiotez, y no estaba seguro de poder encontrar dónde vivía hasta el día siguiente al mediodía. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Miró a los muchachos y, con una tenue sonrisa, asintió.

 

 

 

Miraba a Aiden en el interior de la cafetería que, como sabía, estaba abierta aun ese día. Finn se quedó afuera, con Collin, quien dijo querer ir a comprar las bebidas cuando llegaron, aunque Aiden lo convenció de ir él mismo. Finn supuso que el primer pensamiento cruzando la cabeza de Collin fue el de Aiden estar atraído por el empleado de turno, o eso le indicó la sombra de pesimismo surcando el rostro del muchacho. Finn no lo culpaba por pensar algo así: quien atendía era Nick, un rubio esbelto de veintidós años, quien usaba pequeñas expansiones negras. Si no fuera un puto con la polla inquieta, siempre buscando un culo donde clavarla, sería un buen partido. Collin no debió extrañarse de la posibilidad de Aiden estar atraído por Nick, pensó Finn, y aunque eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, le dejó creerlo; le gustaba deleitarse con el notable decaimiento venciendo al muchacho a su lado.

A veces, incluso a él le sorprendía el efecto de Aiden en los demás, la forma en la cual se ganaba a las personas tan rápido, en especial a los chicos.

En cierto instante, Collin se rindió a seguir viendo cómo aquel empleado le sonreía radiante a Aiden mientras le hablaba y preparaba las bebidas. Entonces miró a Finn. Aunque el más alto observaba por el ventanal con un porte serio, estaba atento a Collin, dirigiéndole miradas furtivas de a momentos. Collin notó la forma en la cual Finn apretaba la mandíbula, al punto de llegarle a oír en un efímero instante rechinar los dientes. Finn percibió por su vista periférica cómo el de ojos azules frunció el ceño en su dirección.

―¿Te gusta? ―la pregunta escapó de los labios de Collin de repente. Finn apartó la mirada del cristal para verle. Arqueó una ceja hacia el chico, con los ojos ligeramente entornados. Collin palideció, como abría la boca, listo para disculparse o dar alguna excusa. Ninguna palabra fue emitida. A la final, Finn sonrió y devolvió la mirada al ventanal.

―Si lo dices por la forma en que miro adentro, es porque el tipo atendiendo no me agrada en lo absoluto ―explicó algo divertido―. Se la pasa detrás de Aiden, le coquetea, lo invita a salir, incluso si a él no le gusta. Molesta tanto a Aiden que también me comienza a molestar a mí. Además, lo besó en una fiesta no hace mucho y Aiden está tocado con eso. Quise golpearlo, pero Aiden dijo no ser nada grave.

―¿Por qué prefirió ir solo con aquel tipo entonces? ―curioseó Collin, devolviendo la atención al local. Se dio cuenta de la calma con la cual el empleado preparaba las órdenes; se retrasaba apropósito. Aunque Collin no notó lo tan obvio para Finn: Aiden se estaba impacientando; la forma en la cual toqueteaba el mostrador, miraba cualquier cosa en el establecimiento y cambiaba con frecuencia la posición de las piernas, lo delató.

―Sabe que si hubiese ido yo, no me habría contenido de atragantarlo con los vasos de papel.

―Pude ir yo.

―Nick te vio con nosotros y si ibas solo, de seguro te hacía preguntas y le ponía quién sabe qué a las bebidas por pensar que tienes algo con quien le gusta. Aiden sabe controlarlo, es amable con él y lo soporta mientras hace como si nada pasó ―comentó Finn. Collin ni se inmutó, permaneció mirando a Aiden; parecía estar dándole toda su atención, pero a la vez no. Quizás imaginaba cómo sería Aiden sin ropa, Finn lo identificó en la oscuridad nublándole los ojos azules. Sin embargo, Collin no podría imaginar siquiera lo que él había visto tantas veces.

―Aiden es muy lindo ―expresó Collin, apenas consciente de lo dicho. Finn le miró; una sonrisa bailó en sus labios, aunque el de ojos azules no se percató de ello.

―Lo es ―coincidió, con un peculiar destello de alegría en sus ojos oscuros. Devolvió la mirada al interior del local en el momento en el cual Nick le entregaba las bebidas a Aiden en una pequeña bandeja reciclable. No le pasó desapercibida la manera en la cual el rubio acarició los dedos del moreno al entregarle el pedido y le dedicó un guiño. Su interior se revolvió ardiente ante aquello. Finn quería entrar a golpear a Nick hasta extinguir la llama dentro de él.

Cuando Aiden se giró con la bandeja en manos, los ojos verdes de inmediato buscaron los suyos cafés. Finn pudo ver la chispa en las pupilas de Aiden mientras se acercaba a ellos y el enojo que sentía, desapareció para permitirle sentir la anticipación vibrando a través de su cuerpo, corriendo pesada por sus venas, zumbando en sus oídos. Notó el fantasma de una sonrisa en la boca de Aiden, la cual automáticamente le hizo sonreír al saber a qué se debía. Nick sin duda necesitaba una lección y aunque Collin no tenía la culpa de nada, ni debía estar involucrado, Finn sabía que la presencia de éste no era una mera casualidad. Collin era una dádiva divina.

A Finn nunca le gustó despreciar regalos, menos cuando eran útiles.

 

 

 

Media hora después de la partida del trío adolescente, Nick cerró la cafetería.

Afuera hacía demasiado frío, quizá más a cuando llegó, notó al tiempo que se abrigaba mejor y alzaba la vista al cielo nocturno. Podía ver con nitidez las estrellas esparcidas por el firmamento, lo cual le indicó que había pocas probabilidades de lluvia o nevada esa noche. Agradeció aquello. En su opinión, ya había nevado lo suficiente durante la tarde. El resto de la Víspera de navidad quería pasarla tranquilo, sin ningún inconveniente, ni la idea de la irrupción en su departamento de un par de psicópatas deseosos de asesinarlo palpitando sin descanso dentro de su cabeza. Sonrió a la noche ante el pensamiento.

Quizá, si sólo uno de esos psicópatas era quien irrumpía en su departamento, podría no molestarle. Podía con ambos, pero quería a uno en específico; si éste penetraba en su apartamento, Nick no tendría que gastar sus energías en violencia innecesaria para conservar con vida a uno de la pareja. En su lugar, podría ahorrarse toda la pelea para usar sus fuerzas en dominar al chico y luego conseguir algo más placentero de él.

Por unos momentos, inevitablemente, se permitió imaginar a aquel apuesto psicópata tirado sobre su cama, amordazado, desnudo, con las manos atadas a la espalda, haciéndose el orgulloso al retorcerse, meneando aquel voluptuoso culo para él, con la esperanza de liberarse e ir a romperle el cuello, hasta el momento en el cual le empalase y, a pesar del dolor, el chico seguiría pensando en asesinarlo con un ardiente deseo. Su polla dio un brinco dentro de sus pantalones, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad. Cuánto anhelaba algo como aquello, pero no estaba de ánimos esa noche para ir por el dueño de sus retorcidas fantasías, luchar con él y su novio, matar a éste para poder llevarse a quien debía estar con él desde un principio.

Nick todavía se preguntaba por qué su apuesto amor platónico salía con aquel amateur. Sí, Nick sabía tener una reputación de polla caliente –uno muy bueno, hasta donde había oído, lo cual le hacía más fácil el conseguir a alguien–, pero se debía al único hecho de no tener al psicópata de sus sueños para él; si no le tenía, se iba a desahogar en otros cuerpos la constante lujuria en su interior. Si aquel chico fuese suyo, sólo suyo, Nick jamás necesitaría de alguien más.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, caminó con dirección a su auto estacionado frente al edificio continuo. Oyó el débil crujido de sus pasos sobre la nieve y aquel simple sonido evocó los recuerdos del día anterior. La piel rasposa contra sus palmas, la carne blanda entre sus dedos, la dureza contra su trasero, la tez rojiza tornándose purpúrea con el paso del tiempo, la súplica rota intentando ser pronunciada, el _crack_ vibrando a través de sus manos, el poder sentido con aquel terror del cual era causante, la mirada perdida que tuvo su rostro como última imagen, la espesa y tibia sangre cubriéndole los brazos, la ola caliente salida de la caja torácica llena de pestilentes órganos muriendo, la melodía inundando el departamento al separar en partes el cuerpo para deshacerse de él, el sentimiento apasionado en su alma al topar sus labios con los lívidos de aquella cabeza sin cuerpo que asía por el cabello antes de lanzarla a la bolsa negra de basura.

El inmenso placer sentido la tarde anterior volvió a él, aunque en menor medida; sabía no poder experimentar aquel magnífico éxtasis sólo porque lo recordara. Si fuese así, también sentiría las emociones que fue incapaz de entender –como casi siempre– durante todo el día de ayer, iniciadas desde el momento en el cual vio a su víctima en la barra del bar, sin ninguno de los dos saber en qué terminaría su encuentro, o como cuando caminaban por las calles cubiertas de nieve dirigiéndose al departamento del desconocido luego de haberse besado un poco, o como el instante en el cual aquel sujeto se negó a hacerle una mamada, pero insistió en que Nick se la hiciera a él.

Rió ante el recuerdo, ante lo gracioso de la muerte de aquel hombre que, desgraciadamente, se interesó en él y le hizo enojar. «MUERTE POR NEGARSE A CHUPARLE LA POLLA A UN SOCIÓPATA», sería el título en la primera plana de todos los periódicos si encontraban el cadáver, identificaban a Nick como el asesino y conseguían sacarle la suficiente información durante el interrogatorio. « _Entonces, muchachos_ —empezaría algún oficial en una de aquellas ocasiones en las cuales iban a las escuelas a hablarles de su trabajo a los niños—, _si van a tener sexo con un desconocido el mismo día en el que lo conocen, nunca se nieguen a mamársela, porque no saben si con quien están es un sociópata capaz de matarlos por hacerlo enojar_ ». Nick pensó en el honor que sería ser recordado de tal forma; quizás no fuese un famoso asesino guardado en las memorias por el método usado con sus víctimas, o el número de éstas, pero podía ser un personaje reconocido por el motivo de ciertos asesinatos. ¿Habría otros casos así?, se preguntó.

Sacó las llaves de su auto y, luego de desactivar la alarma, subió a éste. Se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, hundido en el asiento de cuero con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sabía ser un acto estúpido de su parte si fuera a su propio departamento a pasar el resto de la noche. Aun si ya había enviado una distracción con quienes querían matarlo luego de una imprudencia suya, era consciente de que eso no los entretendría por siempre. Más tarde, algunas personas saldrían a la calle a esperar la medianoche para darle la bienvenida a la navidad –hasta donde sabía, eso se hacía el 31, para la despedida del año viejo y la celebración del nuevo; su ciudad era muy peculiar respecto a tradiciones–, pero aquello no detendría a quienes lo odiaban de ir a buscarlo.

Encendiendo el auto, se decidió por un lugar donde podría estar tranquilo. Después de todo, nadie esperaría, ni siquiera aquel par de asesinos, que fuese a pasar la noche en el apartamento de su última víctima. Puso el auto en marcha a su destino a través de las húmedas carreteras de la ciudad. Condujo por las calles fantasmagóricas, llenas de nieve, coloridas luces titilantes y vivas decoraciones de la época, dando una rápida mirada a la hora en el panel de reproducción de música. 10:44pm.

Alrededor de las doce, irían en su búsqueda.

 

 

 

Durante el trayecto, notó que, o la temperatura había aumentado unos grados, o el _latte_ ingerido le había hecho inmune al frío, o la larga caminata hasta el molino abandonado le había hecho entrar en calor. Collin había empezado a sentir incómodas tantas capas de ropa, así que a medio camino del molino se detuvo a sacarse el abrigo y el sweater de Mickey, los cuales guardó en su mochila de viajes; la chaqueta de tela delgada ocultando la ropa debajo le pareció la medida perfecta en aquellos momentos para una temperatura corporal agradable.

Seguía a Aiden y Finn a una prudente distancia. Ir de último nunca le había parecido tan beneficioso como en aquel instante, cuando tenía frente a él el carnoso trasero de Aiden en un constante movimiento sensual de caderas a cada paso; Collin pensó que aquella forma tan voluptuosa del moreno de caminar se debía a él, que quería provocarlo, ¡y vaya que lo hacía! El andar era una agonía para Collin, sintiendo su hombría impaciente restregándose contra el interior de la bragueta de sus pantalones. Para la próxima, se dijo, no usaría pantalones capaces de sentirse demasiado apretados si se calentaba, ni ningún bóxer de tela fina como aquel, el cual apenas retenía su erección en su sitio para evitar fuese notable. Maldijo su suerte, y un poco a Aiden por ponerlo de aquella manera.

Levantó la mirada al molino cada vez más grande conforme se acercaban. Lucía muy viejo y descuidado, como si no hubiese sido usado en más de cinco años o más. Algunas malezas crecían alrededor de la construcción, incluso existían las cuales se trepaban a ésta. La pintura apenas vislumbrada con claridad en la noche, un tiempo atrás parecía haber sido amarilla, pero en aquel instante Collin sólo veía un mortecino color crema, casi blanco. La madera de la puerta se notaba vencida, aunque resistente. Las aspas permanecían inertes, a pesar de las férreas corrientes de vientos, de seguro con sus engranajes oxidados. Aquel viejo molino parecía sacado de una película siniestra, en especial con el bosque no muy lejos de ahí. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral ante la comparación.

Un rechinido débil alcanzó sus oídos, entonces se percató que Finn abría la entrada del edificio; a un metro de distancia inclusive, pudo sentir el céfiro de vacío salido desde el interior. Collin ya dudaba de llegar a encontrar algo muy impresionante en aquel sitio. _Cuando mucho_ , pensó con un incipiente desánimo, _habría roedores merodeando por ahí_. Quizás podría atrapar a alguno y lanzarlo desde el último piso del molino como un experimento para saber qué les sucedía.

Sin embargo, la pequeña mano de Aiden tomándolo de la muñeca, distrajo todos sus pensamientos. El moreno se giró a verle, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, antes de tirar de Collin al interior del molino. Aiden corría, llevándolo consigo; a Collin le tomó unos segundos estabilizarse para poder seguir el ritmo del chico. Finn no entró hasta unos segundos después de ellos, notó Collin cuando subía las escaleras de caracol apresuradamente. Aiden lucía emocionado.

Collin apenas detalló un poco las plantas: en la planta baja, había algunos muebles viejos, utensilios de limpieza, polvo, unos sacos vacíos, botes sellados y dos ventanas; en el primer piso, también había sacos, demasiados, llenos, de distintas formas y tamaños, junto a dos ventanas más; finalmente, en el tercero, además de las ventanas, estaba el gran mecanismo del molino, aunque era muy diferente a los cuales conocía. No parecía un molino de energía, o molienda siquiera.

―¿Qué tipo de molino es este? ―preguntó Collin cuando se detuvieron, jadeantes por la carrera. Aiden miró la maquinaria.

Había engranajes, sí, pero nada más que señalara una similitud con los molinos conocidos para Collin. Sobre el suelo, yacía un enorme plato de piedra de medio metro de longitud y encima de éste un cilindro hueco, que parecía hacer el papel de un tazón, del cual sobresalía un pequeño canal, por donde supuso salía cualquier cosa producida dentro. Arriba del recipiente, con apenas un metro de distancia, había otro cilindro, quizás con un poco menos de diámetro, hecho de hierro, sujeto por una cuerda de algún material muy resistente a la base de las aspas. La superficie irregular de la cara inferior del cilindro de hierro le recordó a Collin los mazos utilizados por su madre para ablandar los pollos.

―Solía ser uno de molienda, pero lo convirtieron en uno para crear vinos. Es muy viejo. Le hicieron muchos cambios hasta conseguir esto ―explicó Aiden, mirando al mecanismo con una media sonrisa en los labios. Collin frunció el ceño hacia él.

―¿Para crear vinos? ¿Cómo?

―No estoy muy seguro, pero tengo una idea. Si te fijas, la base de las aspas tiene un delgado sobresaliente. Cuando hace viento y las aspas giran, lo hacen hacia un lado en específico, levantando ese metal, que no es tan pesado como para no ser movido por el viento, pero sí lo suficiente para crear vinos al caer. De aquel lado, hacia donde giran las aspas, hay una construcción hecha especialmente para chocar con el sobresaliente, así deteniendo el efecto suspensorio del mazo, entonces éste baja y extirpa cualquier cosa posible en el contenedor.

―No entiendo cómo puede bajar el mazo. Si el viento sigue empujando las aspas, incluso si hay algo deteniendo su movimiento, el mazo continuaría arriba.

―Yo tampoco entiendo eso, pero sé que funciona.

―¿Qué hacían si el viento iba en dirección contraria a la cual necesitaban para levantar el mazo?

―Trancaban el engranaje principal.

―Es interesante —admitió luego de unos segundos de silencio.

―Creo que hay cosas más interesantes que el mecanismo de un molino ―dijo Aiden, girándose a verlo. Collin pudo identificar con nitidez la mirada pícara que le dirigía el moreno.

―¿Cómo qué? ―cuestionó. Aiden se acercó unos pasos a él.

―Como yo.

Collin notó la cálida respiración sobre sus labios, antes de ser sustituida por la suavidad de la boca de Aiden. Todo el oxígeno, hasta la última pizca, pareció extinguirse de sus pulmones. Permaneció estático, con la suave y tibia boca de Aiden sobre la suya, mientras las manos del chico rodeaban su cuello. Le tomó unos instantes, pero pudo salir de su estupor para asir al moreno de las caderas, como empezaba a mover sus labios sobre los de Aiden, lento, suave, degustando la textura, la temperatura, la humedad, el sabor del café tomado por el moreno.

La lengua ágil de Aiden atacó su labio inferior, trazó pequeños círculos sobre éste, acarició el filo de sus dientes, antes de toparse con su lengua y empezar una danza sensual entre ambas. Collin era consciente de la dolorosa erección teniendo espasmos dentro de sus pantalones, mas estaba más concentrado en el íntimo contacto con el moreno para preocuparse por su propio empalme. Los dedos de Aiden jugaron con su cabello, le arañaron un poco en la nuca descubierta, se clavaron en sus hombros, se deslizaron por sus brazos, descendieron por sus costados y… Collin no se dio cuenta, hasta que Aiden se alejó.

―¿Qué es esto? ―inquirió, presionando contra el bulto escondido debajo de la chaqueta. Collin sintió palidecer.

―Una navaja ―susurró despacio, temiendo qué reacción podía tener Aiden.

―¿Por qué tienes eso contigo? ―interrogó Aiden, alejando la mano del arma, antes de mirarlo a los ojos. En las pupilas del moreno bailaban un grupo de emociones, lo cual le hizo difícil al otro identificar qué sentía con exactitud.

―Para defenderme si lo necesito, de donde vengo es peligroso, entonces... ―dejó el resto de la frase no pronunciada en el aire gélido. Aiden le mantuvo la mirada en silencio, como tratando de justificar sus acciones―. Pero nunca he llegado a usarla contra alguien, nunca he lastimado a una persona ―dijo con la esperanza de no darle una mala idea de sí mismo al moreno.

―¿Puedo verla? ―cuestionó Aiden, su voz vacilando un poco al hablar. Collin no dijo nada, ni se movió, observando dentro de las pupilas del otro el miedo y la curiosidad. A la final, desprendió una mano de las caderas del moreno y la llevó hasta las suyas propias. Levantó el dobladillo de la chaqueta, tomando la navaja, y la extendió a Aiden. Pasaron unos segundos de mutismo, interrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones, antes de que Aiden tomara el objeto―. Nunca creí que fueses alguien de violencia ―comentó, examinando la cuchilla. Era muy simple, de un brillante color plateado, a excepción del pequeño botón negro.

―Si no tengo otra opción, lo soy ―dijo Collin. Observó con atención cómo Aiden accionaba la navaja y pronto el susurro de la hoja al salir alcanzaba sus oídos.

―Esa es una buena explicación ante algún incidente: autodefensa ―una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Aiden después de sus palabras.

―A diferencia de nosotros ―la voz de Finn se hizo oír detrás de él, no muy lejos. Al instante, Aiden dio unos pasos atrás. Collin frunció el ceño hacia el moreno, para luego girarse.

Vio a Finn acercarse a él, sonriendo con un brillo salvaje en las pupilas, llevando un ladrillo en la mano derecha. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca, de siquiera articular una palabra, cuando Finn dirigió la mano en su dirección y el dolor estalló en un lateral de su cabeza. Collin cayó sobre un costado, viendo borroso, oyendo un molesto zumbido en su oído izquierdo, como una calidez pastosa nacía entre su cabello y se deslizaba por su oreja, a su nuca y rostro.

Por encima de él, Finn le observaba con una sonrisa torcida. La imagen del chico alto era distorsionada, no podía distinguirle la cara siquiera, pero pudo notar el color carmesí estrellado en el bloque en su mano. Una densa nebulosa se revolvía feroz dentro de su cabeza, mas un haz de consciencia se hizo notar a través de su desorientación: Aiden. Él seguía ahí, estaba en peligro también. Contra el sopor venciéndole y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que aún no se drenaban de su organismo, giró sobre sí mismo. Iba a morir, mas quería hacerlo sabiendo que Aiden podría irse, podría estar a salvo.

Todo el optimismo fúnebre de Collin desapareció cuando, vislumbrando al moreno, éste le traspasó la mano con la navaja hasta enterrar el metal en el suelo de madera. Ante el nuevo dolor ondeando a través de su cuerpo, un grito escapó de su boca. Collin permaneció tumbado en el suelo, observando el arma clavada en su mano con horror y sorpresa, escuchando sus propios latidos en sus sienes. Un quejido brotó de sus labios ante el tirón en su cabello, pero calló cuando distinguió al dueño de aquella mano. Los ojos de Aiden resplandecían con una aviesa diversión contra los suyos.

―Hasta donde sé, se suele tomar vino en Nochebuena ―Aiden estrelló la cabeza de Collin contra el suelo antes de volver a alzarla―. No solemos hacer esto, pero a ti te interesó mucho la creación de vino en este molino y podemos mostrarte todo el proceso de una forma única —si no se sintiera intimidado por el chico, la sonrisa que le dedicó le pudo parecer tierna. Pero no lo era. Detrás de aquella sonrisa forzada, estaba quien le atravesó la mano con su propia navaja. Alguien cruel.

―Ahora eres una uva, nosotros te convertiremos en el más fino y delicioso vino ―Finn se había acercado, estaba de pie a su lado―. Tenemos asuntos pendientes, así que espero tu transición no tarde más de la medianoche.

―Mejor empezamos ya, ¿no? ―sonrió Aiden, soltándole y poniéndose en pie, caminando hasta detrás de la maquinaria. Al volver, arrastraba una silla mientras traía un mediano estuche negro en mano junto a una soga—. Pero primero tenemos que alistarte —dijo Aiden, observando cómo Finn se acuclillaba a su lado, observándole sin emoción alguna.

Collin ni siquiera intentó huir o resistirse a lo por venir; algo en su interior se lo impidió, un sentimiento, como si fuese muy tarde y no hubiesen esperanzas. Resignación.

 

 

 

Nick yacía en la cama de aquel pequeño departamento con la atención perdida en la pintura destartalada del techo. A su lado, sobre la mesa de noche, además de un marco manchado de sangre con una foto familiar de su antigua víctima, tenía a su fiel amigo: su cuchillo de caza. Era largo, filoso, brillante, con un mango de goma negro y dientes cerca de éste, muy útil a la hora de serrar cosas. Extremidades humanas, por ejemplo.

Eran las 11:22pm. Las luces de las calles se colaban a través de las persianas, haciendo figuras irregulares en el suelo que parpadeaban al ritmo de las luces navideñas. El frío nocturno era casi más soportable en aquel apartamento, el cual estaba dividido en dos habitaciones: el baño y el que haría de cocina, sala y recámara. Se veía espacioso, más espacioso de lo que debería, de seguro por el hecho de no haber muchas pertenencias, nada estrafalario e inútil para ocupar espacio innecesario. Su última víctima parecía, entonces, una persona muy estricta y organizada; Nick pensó que, si aquel tipo no le hubiese hecho enojar e instado a asfixiarlo hasta romperle la tráquea, jamás hubiesen congeniado de cualquier forma.

Nick nunca había entendido por qué él era como era, alguien impulsivo, desorganizado, irritable con facilidad. O al menos no lo sabía hasta el momento en el cual su terapeuta le diagnosticó sociopatía. Después de aquello, había dejado de asistir a las sesiones; no quería _arreglar_ su condición buscando la raíz del problema con constante trabajo, como le había dicho su terapeuta. Aquel sujeto, el Dr. Warren, si no hubiese sido tan obstinante, tan entrometido, Nick no habría tenido que ir a deshacerse de él. Aún recordaba las palabras de su terapeuta cuando le tenía atado a una silla, pensando cómo matarlo.

_—Nick, no eres una mala persona, sólo tienes ciertas dificultades, pero la sociopatía puede ser trabajada y si te esfuerzas, puedes ser como los demás._

_—Ése es el problema, Warren. No quiero ser como los demás. Ya sabes, me gusta ser malo._

Y luego los gritos agonizantes de su terapeuta llegaron a sus oídos como la más hermosa melodía cuando, después de haberle hecho beber medio litro de gasolina, le metió una cerilla encendida en la boca, hasta la garganta, lo más profundo posible para hacerlo arder desde dentro. Nick supuso haber sido aquella la única forma de callarlo para siempre. Además, su terapeuta solía decir que todo venía desde el interior; Nick quiso quemarle la idiotez al Dr. Warren.

Aquel hombre, quien sólo hacía su trabajo de intentar ayudarlo, había sido su tercera víctima en la antigua ciudad donde vivía, precedido de un buscapleitos borracho de un bar, a quien le hizo una sonrisa eterna y le cortó las manos para no buscar más problemas antes de lanzarlo a un río, y un adolescente drogadicto que se vendió para él sin saber que después de su pasional encuentro, cuando le cobrara más de lo esperado, su garganta no estaría del todo unida de nuevo. Hasta donde recordaba, había cometido unos siete asesinatos antes de mudarse a la ciudad donde actualmente estaba ubicado, cuando la policía se estaba poniendo alerta con las muertes. En esa nueva ciudad, donde vivía desde hacía un año y medio, además de haber aprendido a imponerse autocontrol, había conocido al chico perfecto para él, quien nunca sería su cuarta – _quinta_ , se corrigió al recordar al de la tarde pasada– víctima allí. O al menos eso esperaba.

Lo había visto por primera vez en una fiesta callejera. Esa noche, había mucha gente bebiendo, bailando, fumando o consumiendo cualquier tipo de drogas estimulantes, todos concentrados en una plaza a dos manzanas de distancia de la cafetería donde trabajaba, cerca del no muy extenso bosque a un lado del molino. Le había visto llegar radiante, misterioso, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos alguien para dominarle. Para el disgusto de Nick, su Adonis estaba acompañado por un mejor amigo –o así se presentaron–, de quien no se separaba. Hubo algo en aquel par que no le cuadró, algo muy familiar en la forma en la cual miraban a las personas, en cómo hablaban, en los segundos de más al estrecharle la mano a alguien. Nick se había dado cuenta, pero no había sido hasta más tarde cuando comprobó sus sospechas, cuando supo ser todo una farsa entre su Adonis y aquel _mejor amigo_.

Había sido el acompañante de su Adonis quien consiguió a dos chicos algo tomados, muy guapos, uno futbolista y otro boxeador, a quienes Nick conoció hacía unas semanas antes. Los engatusó, sedujo y, finalmente, convenció de ir al bosque a _conocerse un poco más_. Realmente, Nick nunca esperó –como aquella pareja de chicos musculosos– lo ocurrido en el bosque. Los había seguido por mera curiosidad, también porque su Adonis se le había perdido de vista, por lo cual no tenía nada mejor para hacer. Pero lo sucedido no fue nada como un lujurioso trío de adolescentes borrachos.

El futbolista se había atrevido a besar al _acompañante_ –así lo llamaba Nick para sus adentros– y, convencido por éste, besó también al boxeador. El _acompañante_ los dejó disfrutar, mientras los acariciaba y observaba con una lujuria muy lejana. Nick, a varios metros de distancia, pudo notar el desinterés del _acompañante_ en tener un trío con aquella pareja. No lo había entendido, hasta el momento en el cual su Adonis salió de entre unos árboles, sigiloso, mortífero, con un cuchillo en mano; los chicos, para su desgracia, no se dieron cuenta de la otra presencia.

Su Adonis había tomado al boxeador y le estrelló la cabeza contra el árbol más cercano, dejándolo más desorientado a la bruma de alcohol cargada encima. El futbolista no entendía del todo qué sucedía, su mente parecía algo entumecida por los tragos tomados, la velocidad de los hechos y la brusca separación del otro cuerpo. Cuando captó la situación, abriendo la boca para gritar por ayuda como buscaba a tientas el cuerpo del _acompañante_ –para pedirle correr, supuso Nick–, fue tumbado por éste. Nick vio la sorpresa en los ojos del futbolista cuando el _acompañante_ presionó la hoja de una cuchilla contra su garganta; la expresión dejó al futbolista, como la vida, cuando el delgado metal le atravesó la tráquea.

«Muy pronto», había dicho su Adonis, inexpresivo. En aquel momento, Nick entendió el procedimiento de aquella pareja: se hacían pasar por mejores amigos para no alejar víctimas, el _acompañante_ las atraía y su Adonis se encargaba de ellas para la diversión de ambos. Supuso que aquella noche su Adonis le estaba enseñando al _acompañante_ algo de su maravilloso arte compartido, quien –sin una víctima con quien practicar– se había parado cerca a observar cómo su Adonis torturaba y asesinaba al boxeador, explicándole paso a paso las cosas realizadas. Si antes aquel sujeto misterioso le había llamado la atención, cuando descubrió sus gustos y habilidades Nick se había enamorado por completo de él, por así decirlo.

Sí que recordaba aquella noche.

Su mente comenzaba a divagar, cuestionándose si acaso él no era lo suficiente peligroso para llamar la atención del psicópata dueño de sus fantasías, o si había otra explicación por la cual éste andaba con aquel bruto sin experiencia que tenía por novio. Se cuestionó muchas cosas, hasta que aquel chico esperando fuera del local con Finn mientras Aiden compraba las bebidas llegó a su mente. Aquel debía ser Collin.

Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba su fiel compañero y centró su atención en el marco con la foto familiar. Un hombre bajo, quien parecía ir al gimnasio de vez en cuando, con un cabello negro donde comenzaban a salirle canas cuando tomaron la foto, de ojos cafés y mandíbula gruesa, pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de un chico más joven, alto, delgado, fuerte a simple vista, de piel nívea, ojos azules y cabello negro también. Por detrás de ellos, abrazándolos, había un sujeto varios centímetros más alto a los otros dos, bronceado, musculoso, de contextura gruesa, cabello y ojos cafés. Una sonrisa se pintó con parsimonia en su boca al mirar a este último. Ahí estaba la familia unida: su padre –Thomas, hasta donde recordaba–, Daniel y Collin.

Tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar a Daniel. Además de haber sido un tipo guapo que sabía besar _muy_ bien, tenía un apuesto hermano menor que vendría a la ciudad en Víspera de navidad. Aquello había sido un mensaje del universo, se dijo Nick. ¡El destino le ponía en un bar a un buen partido que le traía la parte importante de su plan! Ésa parte era Collin. O su distracción, como le decía Nick. La única labor del chico era ser asesinado por aquella pareja de asesinos, quienes no se resistirían a él, así dándole tiempo a Nick de encontrar un sitio donde estar tranquilo. Claro, el pobre de Collin no sabía ni esperaba nada. Como Daniel ni él mismo la noche pasada.

Nick, con una pena nula, llegó a la conclusión de que la muerte podía encontrarse donde menos se esperaba. En alguien haciéndose pasar por un hermano mayor para hacer esperar a un inocente en una estación de autobuses en una ciudad desconocida, en la misma calle por donde sabía pasaría una pareja de asesinos que no estarían de acuerdo en dejarlo solo en Nochebuena, por ejemplo. Tal vez, pensó Nick, el padre de Collin y Daniel no era tan bueno en la tarea de protegerlos, si pagó el viaje que llevaría a su único hijo aún vivo a una cruel muerte, sin saber siquiera de la defunción del mayor. ¿No se suponía que los progenitores tenían una especie de sexto sentido para cuidar a la descendencia? Pero bueno, se dijo Nick para zanjar el tema, Collin estaba para darle el tiempo de paz en Nochebuena tan necesitado, sin la preocupación de un par de psicópatas deseosos de asesinarlo por besar al noviode su Adonis manteniéndole en vela.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante el recuerdo de cómo se puso su Adonis cuando se enteró. Al principio, Nick quería coquetear con el _acompañante_ , ganárselo para luego llevarlo a un sitio apartado y asesinarlo. Pero Nick estuvo bebiendo, sobrepasó sus propios límites y besó en aquella fiesta, hacía tres días más o menos, a quien quería desaparecer. Después de aquello, con la promesa de matarlo por parte de su Adonis rondándole la cabeza, Nick se había convencido de no beber de nuevo cuando estuviese obsesionado con un chico.

Algún día, se prometió, iría por el _acompañante_ y le torturaría durante horas, le haría sufrir la más grande agonía posible para cortarle la garganta al final y deshacerse del cuerpo de la forma más deshonorable posible. Así, entonces, podría tener a su Adonis sólo para él. Si el _acompañante_ estaba muerto, no habría nadie impidiéndole ir por quien deseaba; su Adonis no tendría novio y, quizás, no se resistiría a su forma gentil de acercarse. Si ser un caballero pícaro no funcionaba, ya resolvería qué otros métodos usar.

Pero, temporalmente, Nick sólo tenía el anhelo de degollar a Aiden y hacer suyo a Finn.

 

 

 

Los ojos esmeraldas de Aiden escudriñaron el rostro ensangrentado de Collin intentando reconocer al guapo chico encontrado en la calle muriéndose de frío a través de aquel pastoso líquido rojo, aunque no encontró ninguna similitud ya con aquel Collin. Una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro, sabiendo haber cumplido uno de los pasos para la transformación del muchacho; además de haberle golpeado, apuñalado, cortado y restregado la cara con lija hasta dejarle la piel al nervio vivo, faltaba convertirle en el muy deseado vino.

Alzó la mirada hasta Finn, quien también observaba a su víctima. Collin estaba inconsciente, cerca de la muerte, pero vivo; el muchacho se desmayó durante la utilización de la lija entre muchos gritos estruendosos. El moreno siempre quedaba maravillado con la forma en la cual Finn podía hacer reaccionar a las personas, los niveles de horror que les hacía alcanzar para la satisfacción de ambos. ¿Cómo no se enamoraría de él? –A diferencia de Finn, Aiden nunca fue diagnosticado con psicopatía, aunque sí con algunas características de ésta: la crueldad a los animales que posteriormente se dirigió a los seres humanos, por ejemplo; pero, por el contrario de su novio, Aiden sí podía identificar cualquier emoción sentida, sentir empatía con las personas y enamorarse.

Finn apartó sus ojos del cuerpo y miró a Aiden; una pregunta silenciosa surcó sus pupilas, la cual fue captada al instante por el moreno. Con un asentimiento por parte de éste, Finn procedió a alzar el cuerpo inerte de Collin, liviano y flácido entre sus brazos. Ése era el punto débil de Finn: la dependencia hacia Aiden. Necesitaba del moreno para saber si podía o no hacer algo, si su novio tenía alguna mejor idea a realizar. Hasta donde recordaba, desde quinto grado –cuando conoció a Aiden calcinando una lagartija con una lupa en la hora del recreo– siempre había sido así. Podía hacer las cosas por sí solo si quería, pero a Finn le gustaba primero consultar a Aiden… Le hacía sentir bien cuando hacía algo sabiendo ser aprobado por el moreno.

Y al moreno le encantaba aquella dependencia, porque le hacía sentir que Finn estaría siempre con él. Aún recordaba cuando el más alto le preguntaba qué ponerse para una fiesta, o qué método usar para asesinar a alguien, o si podía cargarse a un oficial para luego desaparecer todo rastro de éste para siempre. Le gustaba saber que el chico de quien estaba enamorado parecía necesitarlo tanto, aun si no le amaba, si no había mucho sentimentalmente hacia él. Ambos tenían claro quién amaba y quién estaba meramente obsesionado; quién se preocupaba por el otro y quién sólo protegía _su_ propiedad.

Aiden siguió con la mirada a Finn hasta el mecanismo del molino antes de acercarse también. Subió a la rueda de piedra debajo del recipiente y rodeó éste hasta dar con la pequeña puertezuela oculta a simple vista, hecha para algún empleado encargado de limpiar el interior de aquel depósito luego de la creación de vino. Abrió la puertezuela, oyendo el débil rechinar cortar a través de sus oídos con suavidad, y se giró hacia Finn. Sus ojos verdes se fundieron con los cafés del más alto por unos segundos, para luego mirar a Collin. Debían despertarlo, no podía perderse del antiguo procedimiento de fabricación de vino.

Finn, sabiendo qué cruzaba la cabeza de Aiden, se adelantó a depositar al chico en sus brazos dentro del recipiente. Se acuclilló al lado del cuerpo de Collin, admirando unos cortos instantes las ropas manchadas con sangre, la piel moteada de ya seco carmesí. Se centró, entonces, en el rostro irreconocible. No había señales del guapo chico que vieron hacía unas horas. _Por una parte_ , pensó Finn, _es una pena, pero la belleza es efímera, de cualquier forma_. Collin había sido un regalo de Víspera de navidad dado por alguna deidad desconocida, sólo para ellos para pasar el tiempo en lo que esperaban la hora de cierre de la cafetería donde trabajaba Nick y luego ir por éste. Ellos habían aprovechado ese presente tan hermoso, se habían divertido a su manera con él hasta convertirlo en aquel maravilloso despojo repugnante.

—Collin —le llamó Finn con suavidad, como si el más mínimo acto brusco podría romper al chico; ése era el trabajo del molino—. Collin —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el rostro a carne viva, notando la sangre adherirse a sus dedos. Un quejido brotó de los labios del chico. Finn se giró hacia Aiden al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro—. Creo que necesita un incentivo —dijo. Al instante, una pequeña sonrisa bailó en los labios de Aiden, quien sacó del bolsillo trasero de su jean la navaja de Collin y la extendió a su novio. Finn presionó el pequeño botón negro, accionando el arma, y tomó el brazo izquierdo del chico semiconsciente. Deslizó la filosa hoja, ya manchada de sangre, por la extensión del antebrazo, lento, suave. Luego de un instante, apareció una línea rojiza en la piel. Como esperaba, Collin dio un brinco mirando hacia todas direcciones, desorientado.

Con eso, Finn se puso en pie y salió del recipiente, cerrando la puertezuela detrás de sí como guardaba la navaja en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Una enorme sonrisa pintaba su boca, como la de Aiden, quien ya estaba cerca de los engranajes donde una barra de hierro los trancaba. Finn le miró, ansioso, y Aiden le miró también. Luego de unos instantes, oyeron las quejas de Collin, las protestas, las súplicas, el llanto, la desesperación tiñéndole la voz y los fuertes golpes contra el depósito. Aiden se preparaba para destrabar el mecanismo, pero Finn le detuvo. La diversión reluciendo en los ojos cafés del más alto hizo al moreno estremecerse de anticipación.

—Escucha, Collin —empezó Finn—, te sacaré de ahí con una condición.

—No le diré a nadie, lo prometo —aseguró Collin, arrastrando las palabras llenas de angustia. Finn rodó los ojos. Siempre decían lo mismo, como si eso los fuese a salvar.

—No es eso.

—Cualquier cosa…, sólo, por favor, déjenme vivir —suplicó antes de romper en ruidosos sollozos. Finn se preguntó para qué quería que le dejaran, si de todos modos moriría desangrado antes de escapar de ahí por sí mismo y llegar a la ciudad, a algún hospital.

—Bien. Por si no sabías… sé que te sonará estúpido esto, para mí también lo es… —miró a Aiden—, pero Aiden tiene problemas de autoestima en sus momentos —el nombrado bajó la mirada, sonriendo—. Así que quiero que le digas qué dijiste frente a la cafetería sobre él —pidió. El silencio se extendió por unos segundos, aunque a la final Collin habló:

—Que es lindo.

—Dilo más fuerte, estando ahí dentro no se te escucha bien.

—Es lindo —repitió, más fuerte, su voz rompiéndose en el aire.

—Lo es… —con esas palabras, su gesto se rompió en una sonrisa—. Pero soy muy celoso, ¿sabes?

Finn se había acercado a Aiden y al terminar aquellas palabras, apenas oyó la gran bocanada tomada por Collin, llena de desilusión, tiró con fuerza de la barra. El mecanismo comenzó a girar, un pequeño grito salido del recipiente estalló en sus oídos, seguido del susurro del mazo al bajar y la explosión de sonidos al golpear con fuerza el cuerpo de Collin, rompiendo sus huesos, exprimiéndole contra el suelo, hasta hacer fluir la sangre, la bilis, los órganos y otras materias del organismo por el pequeño ducto. Ambos se deleitaron con aquel indescriptible sonido de muerte, con el olor metalizado de la sangre esparciéndose por la habitación.

Aiden, quien estaba posicionado detrás de Finn, rodeó el cuello de éste y presionó su boca contra la nuca al descubierto. Un escalofrío ascendió por la columna del más alto ante aquel contacto, pero ni se inmutó; en su lugar, apreció la sensación cálida del cuerpo de Aiden cerca del suyo, la respiración calmada sobre su piel expuesta, los delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le recordaba a las largas noches de las cuales no se cansaba, cuando dormían juntos, abrazados; aquellos gestos le hacían sentir de una forma muy difícil para él de describir, aunque _agradable_ era suficiente para ambos. Luego de unos momentos, se dio la vuelta en el abrazo del moreno y rodeó la cintura de éste, pegándole más a él. Penetró la mirada esmeralda con la suya café mientras los segundos se escurrían alrededor de ellos, con el sonido húmedo del mazo al golpear el fondo del recipiente.

—Feliz navidad —susurró Aiden.

—Feliz navidad —respondió. Y le besó, suave, intenso, de aquella forma que sólo Finn parecía conocer para robarle al aliento al moreno.

Aquel ósculo le recordó a Aiden la Navidad anterior, la cual pasó con Finn en una cabaña muy lejos de la ciudad, donde asesinaron al dueño junto a su familia para poder tener la vivienda para ellos. Inevitablemente, Aiden pensó en muchos otros momentos de su vida, desde el principio: cuando se conocieron en quinto grado –o más bien cuando el más alto lo encontró chamuscando animales casi todos los días a la hora del recreo con una lupa– y Finn se obsesionó con él, siguiéndole, vigilándole, a veces incluso escabulléndose dentro de su habitación por las noches, hasta que un día Aiden lo pilló y, en lugar de acusarlo, se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde, cuando Aiden cayó rendido del sueño, entonces una media hora después, Finn se marchó; de allí habían empezado a ser muy unidos, en especial con sus semejanzas psicológicas. Crecieron juntos, fingieron ser normales, se graduaron de la preparatoria, consiguieron trabajos, se volvieron una pareja secreta y compañeros de asesinatos.

Para Aiden, la historia que tenía con Finn le resultaba perfecta, a su retorcida manera.

—Tenemos que ir por Nick —dijo Finn al separarse. Había una notable excitación en su tono. Aiden no respondió, pero se apartó y fue a recoger la mochila de Collin. Finn se detuvo a su lado, estirando una mano en su dirección. Aiden no dudó en tomarla.

Por detrás de ellos, continuaba el sonido del mazo en movimiento y el débil chapoteo creado al bajar, junto al sonido cada vez más minúsculo de los huesos rompiéndose. Collin ya debía ser sólo una pegajosa masa sanguinolenta adherida a las paredes del recipiente. Quizá la gente de la ciudad se extrañaría de ver el molino en movimiento, pero si descubrían algo, ellos nunca estuvieron ahí creando vino con humanos; las fiestas les eran buenas cuartadas.

Finn apretó la mano de Aiden entre la suya antes de ir en la búsqueda de su primera víctima de, oficialmente, Navidad.

 

 

 

Eran las 12:15pm ya, y el simple sonido del timbre hizo a Nick tensarse en su sitio.

Se obligó a controlarse. No tenía por qué preocuparse: se había encargado de distraer a Finn y Aiden para después irse a un sitio donde nunca le encontrarían. Para hacerlo, tendrían que haber conocido al hermano mayor de Collin, saber qué hizo Nick con éste, que Collin fue su distracción y haberle sacado la información suficiente para hallarle. Pero no lo hicieron, porque ellos no esperaban nada de aquello; sólo vieron al chico en las calles y decidieron matarlo. _Aiden decidió matarlo_ , se corrigió, pues era él quien escogía a las víctimas, cuándo tenerlas y cómo asesinarlas. Finn sólo obedecía al moreno, como un robot.

A veces Nick se preguntaba cómo su Adonis podía ser tan sumiso con aquel muchacho.

El timbre fue tocado de nuevo, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Entonces, poniéndose en pie, se dirigió a abrir, no sin antes tomar a su fiel compañero de la mesa de noche y acomodárselo en el dobladillo del pantalón, en la parte trasera. Abrió sin ninguna duda, sin ningún miedo. Estaba seguro de estar a salvo…, pero a la vez no. No sabía explicar esa incertidumbre en su interior. De cualquier forma, afuera, frente al departamento, se encontró con un apuesto sujeto sosteniendo una botella de vino en mano. El tipo era majo. De seguro un vecino que, a simple vista, estaba interesado en el placer obtenido de otros cuerpos masculinos.

Interiormente, Nick se relamió los labios como se comía con la mirada al sujeto.

—Oye, disculpa la molestia, pero me preguntaba si no tenías un sacacorchos —dijo aquel tipo.

—Uh… Creo que sí. Espera —respondió Nick, obligándose a apartar sus ojos de los grandes músculos notables por encima del sweater rojo que llevaba el otro para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Por cierto, ¡feliz navidad! —exclamó el sujeto desde el marco de la puerta. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Nick ante aquello, al tiempo que agarraba el sacacorchos de una gaveta.

—Feliz navidad para ti también —dijo, guiñándole un ojo como volvía a la entrada. El chico sonrió y bajó la mirada, tímido. A Nick le gustaban así. Esa noche, se convenció, tendría a ese chico para él y, si no le hacía enojar, tal vez no terminaría como Daniel.

Pero todos sus deseos se derrumbaron, al igual que aquel tipo apuesto cuando un par de fuertes manos salidas de la nada le tomaron del cuello y el mentón, tirando con fuerza de éste a un lado hasta que el sonido del _crack_ atravesó la distancia entre la entrada y Nick, quien se detuvo al instante a mitad del departamento. El rubio se sorprendió de sí mismo, de la poca sorpresa sentida ante aquella imagen. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que aquella no sería una noche tranquila, después de todo.

Observó cómo aquellas manos atrapaban el cuerpo antes de desplomarse en el suelo y, seguidamente, Finn se mostraba frente a la entrada principal con una forzada sonrisa amigable. Por detrás de él, aparecía Aiden, como esperaba; donde estuviese uno, estaría el otro. Para su propia sorpresa, Nick se sintió muy lejos del miedo o la intranquilidad. En realidad, se sintió más bien irritado, nada más. Su Adonis no se acostaba con él y, además, le quitaba a quien podía darle un buen polvo para entretenerse. Eso no le parecía justo.

—Para la próxima deberías revisar que a tu auto no le hayan adherido un GPS por ahí —dijo Finn dando un paso dentro, arrastrando el cuerpo consigo como si nada. Aiden entró también.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima —respondió calmado, toqueteando con sus dedos sobre la encimera de la cocina. Vio cómo ambos intrusos le miraron algo extrañados ante su reacción tan impasible, aunque el más alto se recuperó pronto, lanzando el cuerpo a un lado de la entrada—. Por favor, no se fijen en el desastre en la zona de la habitación —señaló hacia la cama, donde descansaba hacía unos minutos. De inmediato, Finn miró en aquella dirección, pero Aiden se mantuvo atento a Nick. El gesto de su Adonis se descompuso en estupefacción ante la sangre esparcida por las sábanas, paredes y suelos—, no tuve tiempo de limpiar el desastre que dejé ayer. Si hubiese sabido que vendrían, al menos hubiese dejado este sitio algo más presentable.

—No te preocupes —Finn le siguió el juego, aunque seguía notándose atónito—. Íbamos a ensuciar de todas formas —una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios, y en los de Aiden. También, para el desconcierto de aquel par, en los de Nick. Todos sonreían con la misma oscuridad retorcida.

—En ese caso, adelante. Diría que mi casa es su casa, pero esto es un departamento y no es mío, ni siquiera era de Daniel.

Con aquellas palabras, Finn y Aiden intercambiaron una mirada. Quizás Nick no era quien ellos creían, no le conocieron lo suficiente, no lo identificaron, pero eso no los detenía de su objetivo. Entonces, con decisión y una tensa adrenalina zumbando en todo el departamento, Aiden cerró la puerta principal, pasando el seguro. Finn miró a Nick, éste le mantuvo la mirada. En su interior, Finn sintió un incipiente interés hacia aquel rubio al saber que era también un participante de sus gustos; tal sensación le recordó cuando conoció a Aiden. Sin embargo, Aiden era único… ¿o no?

—Por cierto, ¡feliz navidad! —exclamó Nick con auténtica jovialidad, llevando las manos tras su espalda con tranquilidad y manteniéndoles la mirada a sus _invitados_.

Tres asesinos reunidos en aquel pequeño departamento, sin nadie en las habitaciones continuas para oírles. Estaban solos, técnicamente. En su ambiente, a disposición de hacer lo que mejor hacían, lo que los juntó allí. Finn tenía la navaja en el bolsillo de su abrigo, Nick el cuchillo oculto tras su espalda y Aiden una daga que siempre llevaba consigo en la manga derecha de su chaqueta. Cada uno sabía qué quería, qué buscaba en ese sitio, contra quién iba… Aunque en ese instante, Finn se notaba confundido con aquella creciente atracción, esa intensa curiosidad, hacia Nick. Pero, después de todo, la decisión ya había sido tomada: matarían al rubio. Desde el momento en el cual la puerta fue cerrada, no había vuelta atrás… ¿verdad?

En un intento por convencerse a sí mismo de eso, de qué tenía que hacer, Finn recordó la fiesta de hacía tres días, cuando Nick besó a su novio, a su Aiden, y él mismo le amenazó con matarlo por meterse con su propiedad. Evocó las memorias y buscó en ellas la seguridad que necesitaba para matar a Nick, la ira de lo sucedido para ni siquiera dudar. Pero, en su lugar, sólo encontró indiferencia y, para el aumento de su confusión, una repentina atracción hacia el rubio igual de intensa a la que tenía hacia Aiden.

Finn se alejó de su novio unos pasos, quizá los mismos que lo separaban de Nick, y miró a ambos chicos, quienes le observaban con cierta curiosidad. En la mirada de Nick halló deseo, picardía, adrenalina por el momento y decisión; en la de Aiden, dio con el característico brillo de la devoción hacia él, de los sentimientos faltos de importancia para él, del amor sin igual que sentía el moreno por él y sabía no poder ser sustituido por nada ni nadie. Al detallar a ambos, Finn sólo vio dos chicos con un mismo potencial de importancia para su vida; vio dos personas a las cuales quería, _necesitaba_ , para él.

Apretando los dientes y sacando la navaja de su bolsillo, la cual accionó con rapidez, Finn se obligó a tomar una decisión, a escoger a uno de los dos, o al menos buscar una alternativa. Aiden y Nick le miraban con atención; su novio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Nick con notable cautela. Finn inspiró profundo silenciosamente, empuñando con más fuerza la navaja en su mano, y dio un paso al frente, decidido. Una sonrisa torcida adornaba su gesto, una capaz de perturbar a Nick, incluso a Aiden.

Esa noche de Navidad, al menos un corazón dejaría de latir en ese departamento... O tal vez no.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Hermosamente retorcido como a mí? ¿O me dirán que Aiden y Finn no son un sádico amor juntos? Pronto tal vez escriba de nuevo acerca de ellos dos, les cogí cariño.
> 
> Este es mi segundo trabajo publicado aquí, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté escribirlo y si ven errores, tienen consejos o algo por el estilo, agradecería sus opiniones. Edité el archivo y agregué cosas porque ya tenía una versión modificada, la cual aún sigo modificando, pero creo haber quedado hasta la primera escena. Cualquier caso, recuerden que sus comentarios me son de mucha ayuda.
> 
> ¡En fin! Gracias de nuevo, saludos de este chico rarito y espero animarme a publicar algo más.
> 
> P.D: les recuerdo que si alguno desea leerme en otro sitio, me puede encontrar en Wattpad con el mismo username (Unpsicoticomas). Allí tengo MUCHAS más publicaciones que aquí.


End file.
